


Let's Cuff Our Love

by BloodFireDragon



Series: Don't You Dare Let Me Go [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cuff-Stage, Cuffs, F/M, FEEL MY ENDLESS LOVE FOR H.R. WELLS!!!!, French Kissing, Hot H.R., Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Readers POV, Rough Kissing, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Wrist Cuffs, adorable H.R., pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFireDragon/pseuds/BloodFireDragon
Summary: When you want to leave S.T.A.R. Labs for the night, you get surprised by your boyfriend H.R. with his (literally) steaming-hot and wet body. While you start making out, H.R. suddenly tells you, that he wants to try out something new in bed, tonight.





	Let's Cuff Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so I know, I actually said I would post this already months ago, but I'M SO SORRY! I just didn't feel like writing this fic at the moment and I wanted it to be the best it could be bc H.R. and I love him and he deserves only the best fanfics and OH MY GOSH!!! I MISS HIM!!!!  
> I'm sorry. Lil fan-girl attack. Ok.  
> So, yeah, I'm sorry it took so long, but HERE IT IS!! :D  
> I hope you will all love it, since so many of you told me, that you wanted a Cuff-Stage fic.
> 
> please, Please, PLEASE leave comments!! I love comments and without them I always have the feeling no one enjoyed the fic and that I've written it for nothing.

  
Several weeks have passed since you came clear to H.R. about your feelings for him. And he admitted that he has the same kind of feelings for you.  
Since then, he fortunately never talked about leaving again.

 

The two of you have had sex a couple of times now (Incredibly _good_ sex; this man could bang, _ugh_!). Though not as often as you'd like, since H.R. is living at S.T.A.R. Labs and at least one team member is always around there, and your place is not a question.  
 But it's okay actually. H.R. is so super cute and he'd made it clear that your relationship is not building on sex. Most of the private time you're spending together you just cuddle. You're doing nothing; not watching a movie, not talking, nothing. You're simply sitting on his lap, your arms wrapped around his muscular torso, head resting against his chest, which slowly and steadily rises and falls. He holds you and leans his head against yours as you two fall slowly asleep.  
 You love these nights. When you can forget everything that's happening in this crazy world. All the stress, the fear of losing your friends, insane metahumans attacking the city. All you do in those nights is enjoying his closeness, feeling his warm breath on your hair and his hands stroking gently over your back.  
 But as much as you love every moment you spend with H.R., sometimes you just need more.

 

Such a moment being now:  
 It's late evening, S.T.A.R. Labs is almost empty, only Cisco is still in his lab listening to the Soundtrack of Back to the Future with headphones on way too loudly.  
 You just finished some stuff you had to do for the team and were ready to go home, now. You turn a corner in the endless hallways of the facility, when you pass the door to the room where H.R. lives in. It's standing wide open, as it is usually - H.R.'s always happy for some companionship. When you pass by, you see something moving in the corner of your eye. Without stopping, you look to the side, into the room.  
 You're brain needs a second to process but when it did, you stop immediately on your track and go back to the open door.

 

Standing there, on the other side of the room, right in front of his bed, is H.R.... _shirtless_.  
 He's barefoot, only wearing sweatpants. His hair's messy and wet. On his bed lays a caloused towel. Seems like he just came out of the shower.

 

So far he hasn't noticed you, too distracted with writing down quick notes - Probably ideas he's gotten while being under the shower. It amazes you how fascinating it is to see this man - who's normally super hyped, always smiling and never stops talking - being so focused. Quiet, concentrating. _Calm_.

 

You step inside his room, careful not to scare him. He hears you and turns around, and his trademark toothy smile returns immediately.  
 "Hey! Hi!" he greets you, happily. "What are you still doing here?"  
 "Oh, I just had some stuff to finish. Wanted to get it done today, so I won't have to do it tomorrow morning."  
 "Sure, I understand. You're on your way home, now?" He musters your clothes, noticing, you're wearing your jacket. And you muster _him_ , too.  
 Now that you're standing right in front of him, you can see how damp his body is. His hair's still so wet that water drops constantly fall onto his shoulder, trailing down his collar bone and chest.  
 It's hard to resist the urge to lick them from his moist skin...

 

"Yeah, I just wanted to leave", you answer, forcing yourself not to stare at H.R.s' gorgeous ripped body. Not that that would be weird, after all you're kind of a couple now... or something. It's just that you're still not used to showing your feelings openly.

 

H.R. takes the towel from his bed and tries to dry his hair some more.  
 "Well then", he says in a low voice, his bright blue eyes burning into yours, "I wish you a very good night."

 

You hate him. He knows _exactly_ what he's doing to you.  
 As if seeing him half naked, still damp from the steaming air in the bathroom, hair all messy and him talking in this low voice _plus_ looking directly into your eyes _wouldn't_ make you wet.  
 But H.R. loves teasing you. He's well aware, that that's the best way to get what he wants.  
 You decide to play along.

 

"You do know, it'd be a way better night for me if I'd spend it with you, right? And... For you that'd be more fun, too, I guess." His smile widens even more at that. You know, that's exactly what he wanted to hear.  
 "I guess, you're right... Come here, sweetheart." You move closer to him until your bodies are pressed together tightly. H.R. wraps his arms around your waist. Yours are around his neck.  
 You pull him down, into a sweet long kiss. Your tongue slips past his soft lips and explores his wet mouth. H.R. moans into your kiss, while your tongues slide in synchronization along each other.

 

 Soon you feel H.R. pulling your jacket from you. You let him and help him by also raising your T-shirt over your head. You throw it beside the bed, which H.R. had bought at some point because he felt "a gorgeous young lady as you are, deserves to be seduced on something better than an average cot".

 

 More water drops drip from H.R.s' hair onto his bare chest. The urge is too strong. You just can't fight it anymore.

 

 Placing your hands on H.R.s' chest, you step closer to him. He holds your hips and makes sure you're close enough. His damp body sticks to yours, when you lick a single drop from his chest. He watches you lovingly and leans his head lightly against yours.  
 Your tongue moves on to his shoulder before trailing along his delicate neck. You place kisses there, while H.R. strokes little circles with his thumb over your skin. He gently kisses your temple and you lightly bite down on the soft skin of his neck. When you start sucking him there, he nibs on your earlobe.  
 You love his touch so much.  
 You begin grinding your hips against his groin, while still kissing his delicious skin.

 

 After a while you feel his cock harden. You lean your forehead against his chest and move one hand down to cup his erection. Slowly, you rub along the bulge in his pants, earning an approving groan from him in response. He pushes his groin against your touch, eager for more friction.  
 When you hear his breath getting ragged, you stop and instead untie the cord of his sweatpants. H.R. watches you in anticipation and his grip on your hips tightens. You let his pants fall to the ground, so he can step out of them.  
 He opens your jeans and removes them as well before guiding you over to his bed.

 

 He sits down at the edge of it. You take place on his lap, facing him, feeling his hard erection pressing through the thin materials of his boxers and your panties.  
 His big warm hands slide gently over your bare back until they rest on your waist. Mesmerized, you stroke your palms up and down his arms, enjoying the feel of his stunning biceps.  
 A feeling you will definitely never get bored of. You can't believe, this amazing, gorgeous man is all yours.

 

 H.R. leans his head down a bit, so he can kiss your neck. He sucks a trail from it down to your chest, where he licks and bites on the soft skin of your décolleté.

 

 You love the feeling of his soft lips pressing against and massaging your skin. Just as you love the sound of his panting breath; the way he keeps unwillingly moaning silently, whenever he's able to exhale.  
 And you love the fact, that he's breathless because of you. That you are the one, who makes him hard. You're the only one, who hears these noises; who sees him this way.  
 He does this all _only_ _for_ _you_.

 

 This knowledge alone makes you dripping wet. You're grinding your hips against his, rubbing your throbbing clit on the twitching tent in his too-tight boxers. The friction feels _so_ _good_.  
 But then, H.R. stops his motion. He leans forward a bit, forcing you to lean back. His hand grabs the back of your neck, when he pushes you carefully but firm to lie on your back. He takes place over you, caging you between his strong arms.

 

 You look up at him, into his icey-blue lustful eyes and he smiles at you sweetly.  
 H.R. leans down, pressing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. He places one hand between your shoulder blades and lifts you up a little bit, while his weight rests on his other hand. You hook one of your arms around his armpit, so your hand can take hold of his shoulder. Your other hand is tangled in his dark curls, holding his head in place, so he won't stop kissing you too soon.

 

 It's a long, deep and wet kiss. It's perfect. His tongue slides along yours, along your teeth and every single inch of your mouth. The sensation is overwhelming.  
  _How can anyone be such a good, such a passionate kisser? And how can I be the one, who's allowed to be kissed by him?!_  
 You can't believe how much you love H.R.. You're so incredibly grateful to have him. To be loved by him.

 

 After a few, minutes H.R. ends your kiss, however. He lays you, gently, down onto the mattress and then just looks into your eyes, thinking.

 

 "What?" comes your soft voice; your breath still ragged. H.R. opens his mouth slightly, but then seems to have changed his mind. He closes his lips again and keeps looking at you with this considering expression.  
 "H.R.", you urge him with a sweet voice. "What are you thinking about?" Unhappy, that you press him to talk, he answers... Or rather stammers.  
 "I-Uh...I-I just... I was thinking... Uh... You know, maybe..."  
 "Okay", you interrupt him. "H.R.. Just talk. Why so shy, all of a sudden?"  
 Again, he only looks at you. But this time rather mesmerized than unsure. Like he can't believe, that he's together with you.  
 Just like you can't believe, that you're together with him.

 

 You're relieved, when he starts talking again, because his look made you blush and feel intimidated. His heart-melting beautiful eyes usually had that effect on you.

 

 "I... If it's no problem for you, I'd- Um... I'd like to try something new, tonight?" He said it like a question, which was really cute. But the content of his words also made you nervous.  
 Everyone knows, that H.R. has kind of a pretty wild sex life. Or _had_. Not anymore since he's together with you.  
 And everyone knows, that he likes to experiment. You always hoped, he would never talk about it. You've never tried _anything_ wild or kinky in bed before. You're not even one of those people - and honestly, _most_ people are "those people" - who go into a club, meet some hot stranger and just take him home, spontaneously and have an one-night-stand.  
 No matter how tough and badass you are in your everyday life... In bed, you're totally bourgeois.

 

 So ever since you started dreaming about H.R. - a long time before the two of you confessed your feelings for each other - you've been afraid, that H.R. might need more than you're brave enough and/or able to give him.

 

 Your heart pounds heavily in your chest and you hope, H.R. can't feel it. Since he's lying on top of you, chests pressed tightly together. He notices your nervous look, though.  
 "I-It's nothing you need to be afraid of! Nothing- Nothing complicated or painful or awkward..." he quickly tries to calm you.  
 You absolutely don't know, what to answer. Fortunately, you don't have to. H.R. keeps talking.  
 "I would never want to bring you into any unpleasant situation. No, I actually just...I, uh... I'd just like to...you know... Get to the "cuff-stage" with you?"  
  _Oh my gosh_. H.R. is so cute, right now. It's absolutely obvious, he doesn't want to mess up anything.  
 He really adores you. And you _completely_ _and_ _absolutely_ adore him.

 

 Still, though, the thing with the "cuff-stage", as H.R. put it, makes you nervous. You've seen movies and read fanfictions, so when thinking about cuffs in bed, you imagine something pretty awkward, intimidating and probably painful.  
 H.R. seems to be able to read your mind.

 

 "It's not gonna be painful. It's not gonna be like in some porno. It's actually quite beautiful. I mean, it can _feel_ _very_ good. You just need to trust me. You have my word: I won't hurt you. I never could. I love you way too much."

 

 You're still unsure, but seriously: How could anyone say _no_ to _H_. _R_.? And you _do_ trust him. Although you know, trust can be dangerous. But just not when it comes to him. H.R. _is_ trustworthy.

 

 And so you simply nod, shyly.  
 H.R. gets up and grabs something from his backpack. When he comes back to the bed and sits next to you, you can see, that he's holding a condom and his scarf.  
 "I will use the scarf to tie you, so your wrists won't get hurt", he explains, and it actually calms you down a good bit.  
 He places the condom next to him and leans forward, so he can kiss you. It's a gentle and reassuring kiss. Then he guides you to the head of the bed. You lean your back against a stack of pillows and H.R. makes sure that you're comfortable.  
 Then he takes his scarf and ties one side of it carefully around one of your wrists. He loops the other side around a bar, which runs between the two bedposts, and then ties this end of the scarf around your second wrist.  
 Your arms are now fixed over your head, but it's not too tight.

 

 With each passing moment your heart pumps harder against your ribcage. You try to relax, but that's not so easy.  
 Especially not when the thought of being completely under H.R.s' power is suddenly turning you extremely on.

 

 He looks at you, one last time checking if you're really ok with this. You assure him, again, that you want this.  
 Slowly he makes his way closer to you. Again he kisses you, this time harder, with more lust. He slips his wonderful tongue into your mouth, making you moan. You love the feeling of him exploring you mouth.

 

 When the kiss ends, H.R. starts sucking on your neck. He's so close, that his hot body temperature warms you. It makes you feel more comfortable, _safer_. H.R. always tries to be as close to you as possible. He says, he doesn't want you to feel cold or alone. You _always_ appreciate that, but right now, you do even more than usually.  
 After your boyfriend made sure, he left a love bite on your neck to mark you as his, he removes your bra. Gently and soft he stokes a hand over one of your breasts and massages it a bit. His head leans next to yours. You can smell his aftershave, an aroma you're completely addicted to.  
 He moves his hand from your breast to your neck and pulls you into yet another kiss. Your lips are already puffy and probably cherry-red, but you don't care. Because you love feeling H.R.s' soft lips sucking on yours', his clever tongue entering you.  
 When H.R. removes his lips from yours', you feel them being replaced by something else. His fingers. You open your eyes to see H.R. looking lovingly at your lips, his fingertips adoringly stroking along them.  
 He moves one hand down to your panties. You know, he can feel how wet you are. Impossible not to.  
 He pushes his hand under the fabric and slides his fingers over your dripping entrance. Apparently he likes what he feels, because, while stroking you, he closes his eyes and moans deep in his chest. You shiver from the sound. And from his touch. You know all too good how amazingly great H.R. can make you feel by only touching you with his fingers.  
 This man has _very_ skilled hands.

 

 But this time, he doesn't enter you, however. Instead he removes his hand again and frees his throbbing cock. He strokes it a few times until his head is leaking precum. Two of his fingers touch the tip of his cock and then move over to your lips. H.R. coats them in his precum until they're wet and glistening.  
 And you absolutely love it.

 

 His fingers slide into your mouth. You immediately begin sucking on them. Your eyes look over to H.R., who's sweetly biting his bottom lip and watching every move you do with his dark, lustfilled eyes.  
 You flick your tongue around his fingers and H.R. has to suck in a breath. You know how much he enjoys this. You know, that he's aware, that this is almost like another certain part of you will later feel, wrapped around his thick penis.  
 H.R. loves the feeling of your warm, wet muscles working on his fingers. Each enthusiastic suck and flick of your tongue makes his member throb harder.  
 Until he just can't take it anymore.

 

 H.R. pulls his fingers out of your mouth and removes his boxers. Then he moves closer, so that he straddles you. He takes hold of the uppest bar between the bedposts, and knees over you. His delicious cock is now directly in front of your precum-coated mouth. His glistening tip brushes slightly against your wet lips. A quick shiver shakes your body in anticipation. You look up at the man, who you adore so much, as your lips part and H.R. slowly slides between them.  
 The sensation of him pressing against your tongue, his shaft filling you more and more, sends another wave of thrilling shivers through your entire body. When he hits the entrance to your throat, H.R. begins pulling back out again.  
 And so he slowly and sensually keeps thrusting his hips over you. His eyes are closed in arousal as he holds on to the bar of the bed and begins to moan. In a calm, rhythmic pace he enters and leaves your warm mouth; each thrust going a bit deeper, but never too deep.  
 You wrap your hands around the scarf, tying your wrists to the bed. When you open your eyes, you see H.R.s' large cock shimmering from your saliva in the light. His prick is long and thick and beautiful. The swollen veins, that cover it, are throbbing heavily with excitement.  
  _Gosh_ , you think, _is there anything about this man, I can't love?_ But there isn't. Really. As much as you hate admitting it, because you never believed, that it's possible for anyone to be...

 

 H.R. is perfect.

 

 After a few minutes, his groans get wilder, louder, and definitely more high-pitched. They sound almost desperate. Then his cock twitches helplessly in your mouth, and it's obvious, that H.R. is close.  
 Usually, you would let him ejaculate into your mouth. You have no problem with that, even enjoy it a _lot_ , to be precise. You've swallowed his load pretty often already, so he knows. But tonight, H.R. pulls out before his orgasm is able to hit him.  
 And you're kind of thankful for that. He tends to spill more cum inside your mouth than you're able to swallow at once, so you always have to withdraw and lick the rest from his prick or let it just get spilled over you, so H.R. can clean you with his tongue. But since now your hands are bound over your head and your body's sandwiched between the head of the bed and H.R.s' body, you prefer not having to take his load, tonight.

 

 H.R. lifts himself up and sits down in front of you. His still rock-hard penis twitches angrily from the orgasm-denial. Again, he leans forward and places a sweet kiss on your lips.  
 His lips move down, over your jawline and to your neck. He traces his tongue over the love bite, he's left earlier, and then along your collar bones.  
 Your lovers' large hands firmly grip your waist and press you against the mattress and the pile of pillows your leaning against.  
 His head moves farther down.  
 Seductively, his tongue snakes into your belly button. His hands slide over every inch of your body, burning the image of your shape into his brain. H.R. licks and sucks on the skin between your belly button and the hem of your panties. His wet tongue skirts under the smooth fabric of your underwear, releasing an incredible, tingling sensation inside your stomach.  
 The need to touch H.R., to feel his sweaty, hot skin and press him against you to feel his warmth, is unbearable. You pull on the scarf and writhe in desperation. Your legs glide along H.R.s' sides, but he takes hold of them and prevents you from further touching him.  
 He leans farther down, so that his face is directly in front of your soaking groin. With an agonizingly slow pace, his thumb strokes little circles over the skin of your inner thigh, right next to your panties. His nose moves lightly over the thin material directly over your pussy. You can feel his hot breath going through the cloth and brushing against your moist flesh.

 

 Then, in such a slow pace, that feels like in slow motion, he licks a wide, wet stripe hard over the entire length from the far end of your pussy to the beginning of your clit.

 

 It leaves you moaning loudly, and you push reflectively your groin up against H.R.s' face. He chuckles and pushes your hips down.  
 And then he stands up.  
  _I hate him_ , you think. _Why can't you just fuck me?!_  
 But H.R. never simply does that. He always first teases you. Oh, how much he loves teasing you.  
 And you love him for doing so.

 

 Your eyes follow H.R. as he goes to his backpack again, and pulls something out of it.  
 Two more scarfs.  
  _Man, that dude must love scarfs. It's not even winter. It's so ridiculous to wear a scarf, when it's warm. But on the other side..., you think, it's really hot, when he's wearing one. So I can just pull the ends of it, carefully - without choking him - and pull him into a forced kiss._

 

 H.R. comes back to the bed, where he finally removes your annoying panties. Immediately, he begins tying each of your ankles to one of the bedposts at the end of the bed, so that your legs are spread wide and, in difference to your arms, _aren't_ able to move.  
 He then takes place in front of you again, his head between your legs.

 

 He takes two fingers to spread your labia, and licks over your dripping entrance once. Then, he closes his eyes, a satisfied look on his face, and hums like he's really enjoying the taste, which lays currently on his tongue.  
 When he opens his eyes again, he keeps lapping at your cunt. Deeper and deeper he dibs his tongue in, not completely inside, but deep enough to cover his tongue with your milky-white juice.  
 The sight of this drives you insane.

 

 You don't actually like your own taste, but in previous sessions with your boyfriend, you've discovered, that you find it extremely arousing to taste yourself on _him_ , while he's thrusting his tongue into your mouth.

 

 And so you moan and keen in amazement as H.R. moves from your pussy up to your clit.  
 Lick after lick, he increases the overwhelming feeling, building inside your stomach. With each flick of his skilled tongue on your oversensitive nub, you groan and arch your back.  
 H.R.s' fingers slide over your entrance, while he keeps working on your clit, but they never enter you.  
 What you _hate_. You _need_ him. You _have_ to feel just _something_ , ANYTHING of him deep inside you, right now.  
 You tremble and writhe like crazy and desperately try to move your legs, so you can wrap them around H.R.s' neck and pull his face hard against your throbbing clit, like you usually would have done. But to no avail. The bonds on your ankles keep them strictly in place.

 

 H.R. looks up at you, smirking triumphantly, while he presses the tip of his tongue extra hard against you.  
 You constantly switch between biting your bottom lip to prevent you from being too loud, and opening your mouth wide in ecstasy and brainlessly/instinctively sticking your tongue out, in a motion like your licking something.

 

 When your orgasm is just around the corner, you can't stop arching your back. Your hands pull tightly on the scarf around them.  
 "H.R.", you moan, over and over again. "H.R., _please_."

 

 Until it finally hits you.  
 Your loving H.R. immediately pulls himself up the length of your body, when he realizes, that you're coming.  
 He lays on top of you and presses himself close against you. His fingers replace his tongue on your clit and furiously rub you through your orgasm; make it last as long as possible. He presses his head onto your neck, because he knows, that's what you would usually do: Pull him as close as possible and press your head against his neck.  
 You need to feel his warmth. You need to know, that he's with you; that you're not alone.  
 And H.R. knows that.  
 Of course, he does. He knows everything about you.

 

 When the waves of incredible pleasure stop, and you're finally able to breath at least a bit normally again, you place weak kisses on H.R.s' neck. He pushes himself up a bit and looks down at you.  
 He smiles and you smile back at him.

 

 You love how the two of you can communicate without the use of any words.

 

 H.R. places a short kiss on your lips, before he rests his forehead on your shoulder.  
 When he's as close as now, you can smell his amazing scent. It reminds you even more than you already know, about how much you love him. And how unbelievably happy and grateful you are to have him.

 

 After your heartbeat reached a normal pace again, H.R.s' hand moves down to feel if you're ready for another round.  
  _Of_ _course_ , you are. You get even wet from just meeting him in the cortex. Simply being in his presence is absolutely arousing - You have no idea how any woman can handle this.  
 H.R. gently strokes a finger over your still too-sensitive clit to arouse you a bit more. You share a wet, sloppy but _incredible_ , long kiss.  
 You still hate, that you can't touch the man above you.

 

 When you break the kiss, H.R. lifts himself up on his elbows. He looks down his body, to his still hard cock, though it seems not to be hard enough for his own taste. He reaches down with one hand, and pumps his shiny erection a few times.  
 Immediately, you feel an extra-strong pulse run through your lower regions.  
 You love, Love, LOVE watching H.R. touch himself. At some point in your relationship the two of you started masturbating in front of each other, and it's _so_ _hot_. You don't even really know why; you don't find it hot or anything to think about yourself masturbating, but watching H.R. stroking his own cock, pulling his foreskin up and down the head of his prick...  
  _Oh_ , and the _sounds_. The slapping sounds of his skin being moved, and his, at the beginning low and at the end high-pitched, moans and groans.  
 It's simply beautiful.

 

As soon as H.R. is satisfied with his hardness, he rolls the condom onto it. Then he takes place in front of your entrance. His swollen head pokes lightly against you before pushing inside.  
  _Finally_ , you think, relieved, as H.R.s' throbbing length enters you slowly.

 

As always H.R. made you so wet, that he dives in smoothly.  
 He's thick, and hard, and pulsing. He's _incredible_.  
 You're heavenly full, the way he stretches you. The feeling when H.R. pulls out and thrusts in again is just perfect.  
 H.R.s' eyes are closed as he focuses on the rhythm in which his rock-hard cock is pounding you.  
 You can feel his defined abs lightly brushing over your heated body, as H.R. moves his body over yours. You want _so bad_ to wrap your legs around his hips and the fact that you can't tortures you. But fortunately he soon starts kissing your skin and rests entire weight on top of you.  
 You love feeling this. You love your man pressing down on you, being as close to you as possible.

 

After a long while of blissful, wonderful thrusting, he kisses you again. His tongue enters your mouth and circles your own tongue in slow, deep, erotic motions. Impossibly, it makes you even wetter.  
 His rock-hard prick slides in and out of you with slurry, wet noises. This mixed with his heavy breathing through his nose and his deep moans vibrating through your mouth drives you completely mad.  
 You need to come _so bad_.  
 H.R. moves a hand down between your bodies, where his experienced thumb starts rubbing hard, wild-driving circles over your clit.  
 He drives you insane and he knows that.

 

When your moans and keens become louder and more desperate, he removes his swollen lips from yours and repositions himself on top of you. He supports himself with one arm on the uppest bar of the bed, while still staying close to you. His other hand is still working your clit.  
 The strokes on your sensitiv nub become harder and wilder. As do his pounds into your needy pussy. He thrusts extremely hard into you; each push banging the bed against the wall; each push hitting your G-spot and letting you see stars.  
 Your hands try panicky to get lose. But it's impossible. And so you just grip the scarf with both of them and pull in ecstasy.  
 H.R. thrusts harder and harder. And ever faster. His body's covered in sweat, just like yours.

 

And then, _finally_ , you come.  
 The second time is even so much better than the first time tonight. Your vision turns completely white first and then black. Your orgasm hits you so hard, that, for a short moment, you fear, you might black out. Fortunately, you don't. Instead this incredible orgasm lasts for a wonderful while, as H.R. keeps working you through it.  
 Your walls clench around him tightly, nearly milking his cock. Angrily, his thick shaft twitches and his full balls pulsate. He can't hold it anymore and spurts his mighty load in several waves inside the condom. Then he collapses on top of you.

 

The two of you catch your breaths. Then H.R. pulls out, removes the full condom from his penis and finally frees you from the scarfs. Immediately you pull him back on top of you.  
 You kiss again. Breathless and tired. He places his nose against your neck and breathes in your scent. You wrap your arms tightly around him and secure him there. When you kiss his shoulder, you taste the salt of his sweat.  
 H.R.s' entire body is covered in it and you just can't resist sliding your hands over his shoulder blades, through the sweat beads there.  
 "Guess, I have to shower again now", H.R. mumbles against your neck. You smile.  
 "Guess, you have... And _I_ do to."  
 Suddenly interested and not-so-tired anymore, H.R. raises his head. He looks at you and raises a brow in amused question.  
 You just laugh.  
 H.R. stands up and pulls you out of bed, leading you to the shower. ... Where he can shower you in his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so...  
> This got a LOT more explicit than I actually intended to make it. But I love it! Hope you like it, too.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and feel free to follow me on Twitter @Irris_T! :D  
> Love you guys!  
> \- Irris


End file.
